Elsa in The Wonderland
by NerdAndBooks
Summary: Princess Elsa of Arendelle unexpectedly went to a ridiculous yet outrageous world called Wonderland. She meet with the Hare, Cheshire and also, the mad Hatter. She soon knew that the ruler of Wonderland, Queen of Hearts, is a bad queen. To leave the world, she must change things. Read on to know more. Contains Ice Burns / Helsa and Kristanna
1. Chapter One

**In my version of this story, Hans and Kristoff aren't in the real world. They are counted as the Wonderland's. It is different a bit. I hope this and the story isn't confusing.**

**CAST:**

**Elsa as herself/Alice  
Anna as herself (and.. DUN DUN DUNN!)  
Kristoff as Red Knight  
Hans as Mad Hatter/ Hatta**

**This story has Kristanna and Ice Burns. **

**Hating is not allowed. **

**Except hating the villains (IN THE STORY. DON'THATEHANSPLZ)**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE~****  
**

|Today is a windy day in Arendelle. Kids playing kites, people relax whilst the wind blows. Anna and I are in the our garden, reading book. It's unusual for me that Anna is reading a book, especially it is a thick fiction book. Anna never found interest in book, but I suppose this had caught her attention.

The book that Anna had been reading reminds me of a book that I saw before. The cover is red with golden colored title on the front. It's so familiar. I asked Anna what was the story about, but, she didn't answered anything. She is too busy to notice a thing. However, if I try to make her notice, she will get mad.

I'm reading a book about a girl who went to a world where colorful cats talk and you were forced to go to a tea party anyhow. It's weird but what I like about this book is her bravery. Even though the world scare her, it doesn't seem to bother her if she try.

I reach out for candy in a bowl but it's empty. I looked and it was all empty and clean, no dusts at all! I look at Anna and frowned, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Anna! You finished the whole candy by yourself?!" I said with clear annoyance.

"Tell the maid to get more, then." Anna said slyly. I hissed.

"Sometimes, you are annoying Anna." I muttered and call a maid to get more candies.

I continue reading the book, which has over five hundred pages and I'm still in page forty.

After a few minutes of reading, I feel tired and sleepy. I look at Anna on my side, still focused on reading. She didn't move a muscle except for her finger that flipped the next page.

_"Elsa... Just close your eyes for a while.. You can open them back and read again." _Said the voices in my mind. I try to decline, but my eyes are slowly closing.

* * *

Then, a sound of an animal in a bush made me wake up. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw a rabbit with a smart looking glasses and a red ribbon. It is standing up like a human. I rise up and went to the rabbit, but it ran. It ran like rabbit always run like. I chase after it, but it run to the tree that I lay down recently and the rabbit went behind the tree.

I went behind the tree, but it was empty. Am I imagining things? I slapped my face, and I feel pain. That is when I realized Anna had gone. There is a hole, fit enough for me. I guess the rabbit went inside the hole. I crawled inside, and it was a short path. I crawled to the end of the path. A dead end. I touched the wall of the tree, and a hole formed below me.

I screamed, and my voice echoed. The deeper I fall, the brighter the hole. I wouldn't dare look below me, I'm too terrified!

BUMP!

I fell onto something soft. It's a layer of cushions. I'm in a yellow room which only has a table of an item. I went to the table, and it's a glass bottle. There is a paper beside it. It wrote something.

'**DRINK ME**'

This is mysterious. I feel worried of drinking a foreign drink. Is it wine? To be honest, I've never had a drink before and I'm afraid of being drunk.

I opened the cork and it doesn't smell like wine but raspberry.

I drink a little and it tasted sweet raspberries but... With lots of sugar? Then, I feel my stomach bloating. It hurts so much that I fell down, unconscious but for a while.

I wake up realizing my face has touched the ceiling.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed.

I'm a giant girl!

I sat, crying and sad need for help. When I look back at the table, there is a muffin with another paper beside it.

'**EAT ME**'

I had to squint my eyes to read it because it's way too small. My only question is; Can this muffin resize me? I pop the muffin into my mouth, just had to swallow it. Then, I became so small, no bigger than a thumb.

Then, there is a small hole in a wall. I ran and walked into it and I'm outside the building. I looked behind me, the building is gone. I should been really small except, it looked like I'm in a normal sized body. This place is so crazy and I bet that if a scientist try to discover everything here, they will go mad.

Colorful trees with all shapes and fruits.  
Unspecified beautiful flowers.  
Ground that has a few colorful spots.

And weird creatures. I saw the rabbit behind the tree, waiting patiently and innocently for me. I came to the rabbit and it ran away. I chased after the rabbit.

The rabbit seem like wanted to show me something.

The deeper I go into the woods, the more weirdest things I see.

I can see the light now and the rabbit vanished.

Wait. I can't be alone! I ran towards the light and to my surprise..

There is a huge table surrounded with chairs. There are foods, plates and cups on the table. I saw the rabbit sitting at the edge of the table.

"Uhh... Umm... Hello?" I asked.

"Hello!" The rabbit says. I was so shocked that I leap three feet away.

"Y..You can t...Talk?" I stammered.

"Well of course I can, young lady!" The rabbit says. "I'm March Hare. Call me March. What is your name, do you have one?"

I stared at the rabbit for a while. I shook my head and straightened my skirt.

"I'm Princess Elsa from Arendelle."

March look at me in disbelief, examining me from top to bottom.

"You don't look like a princess for me. More like a... A rich young lady from a noble family." Said March.

I sighed. This is a different world and it is weird. I shouldn't explain more or jump to conclusions. I don't even have a crown like my mother have to prove that. Making them believe I'm from a noble family is great enough, though.

"Well never mind then. I'm Elsa." I said. "Is this a tea party?"

"Yes, it is. Have a seat."

I sat at the nearest chair. The cups looks so pretty with the decorations on it.

"Are you alone here?" I asked, looking at the empty chairs and dainty napkins folded into a sharp mountain like.

"Not really." A voice said behind me. It nearly purred. I look behind me and there was nothing.

"Over here." Said the voice on the table.

I was so shocked that it is a fat pink with purple striped cat on my plate. It has shinning yellow eyes that alerted to me. The eyes doesn't seem cat like but it is so wide that it looks like it is going to pop out! The cat is also smiling widely, revealing it's white teeth.

"AH!" I cried. The cat smiled and batted it's eye.

"Why, isn't it a girl? It's such a cute girl for him" Said the cat. "He would probably like her in this tea party."

I looked at the cat with a terrified look. Who is 'him' this cat speaking of?

"Oh. Rude of me. I'm the Cheshire cat." He said. His grin is so annoying and scary. Then, he went invisible. I wouldn't bother to find him and ask him where he is, he's bothering me.

A teapot in front of my plate rattles, and the top opened, revealing a cute tiny mouse.

It looked drowsy and it rubbed it's eyes. It squeaked and looked at me from top to bottom.

"Is that Elsa?" Said the mouse with a tiny squeak.

"Yes, it is." Said March, fixing or even playing with his tie. The mouse ran down from the teapot, run to my hands and sat on my palm.

"Hi, I'm Dormouse!" Said the mouse. "Are you here to have tea with us?"

Tea with you all? This is just unexpected, but I guess I don't have to be rude.

"Umm... Sort of." I said, clearing my throat and look at March.

He cleared his throat. "Oh, well yes of course she is having tea with us, Dormouse." He said.

"But, we can't have tea without the Hatter." Squeaked the Dormouse.

Who is Hatter?

"There he is." Said a voice behind me on the tree. Then, it appeared it's the creepy grinning cat on the branch. I turn around and look at the trees and bushes shaking. There is a man walking to the table.

At the sight of the man, Dormouse sat on a small chair with a small table next to me on the table. Cheshire, or even the creepy grinning cat, quickly sat at the edge of the table in front of March.


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO~**

The man they are calling Hatter has no sense of fashion at all, even though fashion makes me bored to tears. He wore a deep green top hat with 10/6 label on it , a deep green tuxedo with a huge polka dotted bow. The collar hide his neck, making even more sillier than it already is. He had orange hair that look like messy flames, followed by his excessive sideburns.

"Helloooo..!" Said the man and pulled the chair between March and Cheshire and sat.

"Long enough waiting for me? Oh! It's six o'clock!" He said cheerily. "Ah! Who's that person?" He said and pointed at me. Everyone look at me.

Dormouse ran across the table to Hatter's plate. "She is Elsa. She wanted to have tea with you." Dormouse squeaked.

"Oh, hello Elsa. I'm Hatter. Thank you for joining our tea party, Elsa." Said Hatter. "And Dormouse, don't run on a table."

"I'm sorry." Dormouse said and went back to his seat.

We drink tea, eat and talk. I haven't eat yet because I'm so fascinated hearing them telling about this extraordinary world.

I took a small cupcake on a plate near me. I took a bite and it's delicious! The cupcake tastes orange and the jam inside is strawberry. I took another one and it is a chocolate cupcake with peanut butter. Even though peanut butter is not one of my favorite, it mix well with this chocolate cupcake.

Next, I take a triangle shaped strawberry jam sandwich. It's not always I eat sandwiches with jams. When I look at them, they were all eyed on me except for the invisible Cheshire.

"Do you like it, Elsa?" Asked Hatter. The area of their table is messy, except for me and Dormouse.

"Yes, I like it!" I said, beaming happily.

Hatter smiled, took a jar of strawberry jam, opened the lid and stuck his finger in it.

"I'm glad you like it. It's a new strawberry jam here." He said and pulled his finger and licked it.  
It's very disgusting! Use a spoon, Hatter!

I watch as March clumsily poured another cup of tea, busy talking to Hatter and the cup is so full that it spilled on the table!

Dormouse went back to sleep in an empty tea pot.

Cheshire watch and hear as Hatter and March having such a conversation. He is grinning widely and his yellow eyes are still popping-like.

Hatter, enjoyed chatting with March, has his cup break on the end because he put the cup on the table and raise it in the air roughly when he laughs or protest. His tea spilled on the table, also spilled on his pants

He poured tea into the broken cup and put it to his mouth. He soon realized his cup has broken. Silly man, too enjoyed until he didn't mind a thing.

"Oh, my cup has broken. Pass me another one, Mach!" Said Hatter and throw his broken cup behind him.

"Here, Hatter, and my name is not Mach! It's March!" Said March sternly.

I look at the sky, still bright. I wonder what time is it.

"Umm... March! What time is it?" I asked.

They both looked at me, even Cheshire appeared and looked at me with twitching eyes but still grinning. They both look at me like I was ridiculous.

Hatter cleared his throat and March stammered.

"Oh! It's..." March started.

"It's still six o'clock." Hatter said slyly, looking at the sky trying to ignore.

"WHAT?! Your clock is probably broken." I said loudly like a yell. Dormouse woke up from his sleep and watch us from the teapot.

"No, Elsa. Look" March said and pointed. He pointed at a clock on a tree and yes, it is still six o'clock sharp.

"I think... I think I have to go." I said, rising up from my seat.

"Elsa. You..." March begins.

"What?" I ask roughly.

"You c..can't l..leave. Because.."

"You have to stay here forever." Said Hatter slyly.

"But I can't stay here forever!" I yelled. I've never yelled to someone else.

They look at me shocked, except Hatter, and look at me with a sad face. Cheshire still grinning, but his eyes show his disappointment.

I stomped from the tea party, walked to the paths that March used. After a few minutes, I still arrived at the tea party. They watched me.

I walked to other paths, maybe I was wrong, and still arrived at the tea party. They still watching me.

After an hour, I suppose, Hatter gave up watching and came to me.

He hold my shoulders, making me stop.

"Elsa, stop!" He shouted. "You can't leave! Hear that?! You are not from here, you must change things first to leave! "

"That's why we bring you here." March appeared on Hatter side.

I'm confused. "For what?" I asked.

Hatter sighed. "Come and sit." He said and we all went back to the table and sit.

Hatter sat near me also the same as March and Dormouse. Cheshire is invisible, but sat in one of the branches at nearby trees.

"Elsa. We need your help to stop our queen, Queen of Hearts, from ruling Wonderland." Hatter begins. "She is a stupid and torturous old lady who thinks she young and powerful."

"I once sang in one of Queen of Heart's celebration, and she didn't like it. She sentenced me for 'murdering the time', but I escaped decapitation. We have nice tea parties not until Him came. He keep us stuck at six forever."

How can I change things? I can't fight with another queen! But, to return, I have to change things. Changing things to right or I'll have to live in this mad world forever. I have no choice.

I sighed "Okay. What should I do?" I asked.

Hatter chuckles. "Your plan, my lady." He said, and bowed.

It's a short silence of thinking until I had an idea.

"We should kill the queen." I said, uncertain with my idea.

They all look at me, surprised. Except for Hatter, he's smiling.

"Are you crazy!?" March yelled.

"D...Don't worry! I have a plan!" I said. I didn't expect to stammer.

"I heard that there is a ball at the queen's castle. That will work." Said Hatter.

I tell them my plan, and they all agreed.

"I hope this plan you are saying works."March said.

* * *

Hatter and I walked into the woods. I decided to poison the queen, which will make her die. Hatter knew someone who can make potions.

I just realized, this is the world I've reading of. Am I dreaming? But, I can really taste and feel! I remembered that there is a part where people called Hatter a Mad Hatter. I haven't read the rest.

"Hatter, why people called you Mad Hatter?" I asked.

Hatter chuckled, then turned into a laughter. Of course, he's_ MAD_!

"What do you think why people call me mad? Because I'm too kind to them and then they call me mad!" He yelled. "I was just being nice, and they called me mad! Yes, they call me mad. Mad, mad, mad! I"M MAD!"

I look at him as he turn maniac and his hands swayed as he talked. He is talking weird things blaming people for odd reasons.

"Then, they called me I have no sense of fashion at all! Who gives a damn care about FASHION?!" He yelled and stopped.

"Ah, this way." He said. I sigh in relief. He finally stopped doing something that will embarrass him and myself.

Even though we are obviously in the forest.

We arrived at a small cottage which filled with flowers around it. Hatter knocked at the wooden door.

"Rosette, it's me, Hatter!" Said Hatter loudly.

Then, the door opened. It's a lady with orange eyes and brown hair which tied into a bun. She is wearing a peasant dress.

" Hello Hatter!" Greeted the lady. "Oh, I see you bought a company with you."

"She is not only a company. But she will change our lives and we need your help." Hatter said.

"Don't jump to conclusions, yet! I want to know who is this beautiful young lady. Come inside!" Said Rosette.

We came inside and the house is country style but beautiful. Hatter sat on one of the arm chair and I sat on a stool.

Rosette came with a tray of cookies and set it on a table. She sat on a wooden chair. The cookies are flower shaped and it look so tasty to eat.

I took the daisy one and slowly bite it. It's delicious!

"I guess, you aren't the ones in the Wonderland, is it?" Said Rosette, watching at me.

I nodded. "I'm Elsa Anderson from Arendelle." I told her.

"Arendelle. Seems like a place I knew." Rosetta said and put her hand on her chin. "What help do you both need? Potions?"

"Yes, yes. Potion. The poison one." Hatter said.

Rosetta grinned. "The witch knows that you were planning to do, and she likes it." She said. "Wait here while I do my work."

We waited in the living room.

"Hatter, where can we find clothes to disguise?" I asked.

"No worries! March's friend, Tina, have loads and loads of clothes and costumes!" Said Hatter.

"Oh." I nodded.

Rosetta came with a small tube closed with a cork. Inside the tube has a apple juice like liquid that fills half of it.

"Here is the poison potion, Hatter." Rosette said and gave the tube to Hatter.

"Thank you, Rose." Hatter said and went to the door.

* * *

**People: HEY! This isn't a IceBurns/Hansla story! You suck!**

**Me: Wow, wow! Read until the end and you'll know! **

**Geez. ("- 3 - ) Calm down!**


	3. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE~**

Hatter, March, Dormouse and I are at March's friend's house, Tina. We are preparing ourselves for the ball. Dormouse isn't going to dance in the ball, but he will have to dress up to convince people there's nothing bad is going to happen.

Tina is picking clothes for me in the dressing room. The boys followed Tina's brother, Toby to the male dressing room. The dressing room is so huge that it looks like a heaven of clothes! Most of them are human sized clothes, less likely rabbit sized.

There are lots of colorful puffy dresses, except, they aren't pretty. They look silly if I wear one in it.

Tina showed me a pink puffy dress with golden colored lining. "Want to wear this?" She asked.

"Uhm.. Uhh.. No, thank you. Not this one." I said.

After she showed me many dresses, she finally gave up and sat on a stool.

"There is no perfect dress for a lady like you!" Tina said in defeat. "What shall I do? I can't leave you wearing your noble dress on!" She twitched her rabbit ears.

Does people here even know between a princess and a noble, rich girl? I mean, I don't do all those snobby, excuse me, things that an average rich girl would do. They waste their money and expecting their parents to fill more in their empty pockets. I feel pity for people like this.

I went around to look for a dress, and I found a beautiful dress in a dark, abandoned corner of the room.

The dress is dark blue and sleeveless. It is curly with a cut of another fabric on the side. The other fabric is black and straight. I love this dress! If only Arendelle has a different style of dresses like this.

I took the dress and went into the changing room. It fits well with me!

"Tina, come here! I want to wear this dress!" I yelled to her. I'm way too far from her.

She ran to me, her rabbit feet thumping loudly, and amazed at my look.

"You look beautiful!" She said. "Well, I'll iron this dress while you go take a bath, okay?"

* * *

I tied my hair into a bun and make a line of braid on my head. I wore black eyeliner , tortter style, and pale pink lipstick. I took the dark blue mask that has glitter lined on the eye. It has black feathers on the side. It closed my eyes and upper nose, perfectly made by Tina. I'm not being so stylish during a killing mission, it's just, this is my first to attend someone's ball!

I walked to the living room, where people gathered, talking while waiting for me. As I slowly approach, people amazed how I look.

March wore a simple black suit, without pants on.  
Dormouse only wear a red bow.  
Hatter? Where is he and also, where is Toby?  
I sat next to Tina, who has a bit of glitter on her face.

"Wow, you look pretty, Elsa!" Admired Dormouse.

"She's not pretty, but gorgeous! Looks like a.. Blue angel!" Said March.

I blushed. "Aww.. Thank you!" I said. "Hey, where's Hatter and Toby?"

"I don't know!" Said Tina.

Toby appeared, with a smile. "Hatter is outside. He's, you know, too eager to kill the queen." Said Toby.

I slip the poison in my white pearl purse, and also a pocket knife.  
We all went out, where there is a man in a white suit waiting for us. He waved at us.

"Is that... Hatter?" I whispered to Toby.

All he did was chuckling. "If there is no Hatter, then how can the plan work?" I hissed at Toby.

Still, he has no answer.

"Hey! Hurry up! Don't walk like some snails!" Yelled the man.

I ran to the man. "Hey! Don't be such a..." My words trailed and my anger fade away as I see his face under the moon light.

He has neat orange hair, those sideburns I know and a purple tie.

"..Hatter?"I asked, twitching my eyebrows. He isn't wearing a hat!

Hatter chuckled. "Yes, it's me. Surprised?" He said.

"Well, yeah. You always wear a hat and look.."

"Messy? Maniac? I always look maniac." I giggled.

I put on the mask."Fine. Let's go to the ball, we are going to be late."

"Elsa! Your gloves!" Tina yelled behind me.

I look at my hands, I forgot my gloves!

"Thanks, Tina!" I said and put on the white - gray gloves quickly.

* * *

**Skipping, already? Too boring?**

**'scuse me, but this story 'stole' half of my free hours! I should have spend with most of my time like an ordinary girl does! **


	4. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR~**

We are at the queen's castle, at the front gate. Hatter quickly wear his white mask. The garden is filled with red and black roses with guards that has huge card bodies. Some aren't. There are a lot of people attend to the ball, all of them are royals. March and Dormouse sneak into the castle , checking things whenever it's okay or not. There is a secret hiding spot in the castle where you can see the ball without getting noticed.

Hatter and I are holding hands, like a pair of couple.

"Remember this, tell them we are royal people from the royal kingdom of Arendelle." Whispered Hatter. "They don't know countries, after all."

I nodded and we plastered fake smiles to the people around us. As we came to the front door, the guards stopped us.

"Halt! Where are you both from?" Said one of the two guards.

"We are from Arendelle. Prince and Princess of Arendelle." I said.

"Errr... Whazzat?" Said the guard, confused.

"Hey, where are dey from?" Asked the other guard.

"They are from Arendelle. Wherez dat?"

"Ah, you foolz! That is a countrey!"

I giggled and Hatter knocked my elbow. "Ow...!" I said.

"Posh!" He hissed at my ear.

"Oh! Hey you both guards." I said in an accent. "Let us in! I don't like to stay here with two, stupid people! Isn't it cold here, Ha...Hammy?"

Hatter nodded, smiling.

"Oh! Uhh... Err... Come in!" The first guard said.

When we both step in the castle, we laughed.

"Aren't they dumb?" I tried to stop my laughter with closing my mouth with my hand, but ended up giggling girlishly.

"They sure are. Told you they are stupid." Hatter said.

The music started and people begin to dance. I begin to realize that all the people here are wearing silly clothes.  
If Anna sees this, she declare all of them as silly dressed up clowns.

"May I have this dance?" Hatter asked.

"Sure." I said and smiled. "But, away from the crowd, please."

"Of course." Hatter said.

We begin to dance, and it's awkward for me. I've never danced with anyone before. Even if I had the chance, I would pass it to Anna or my parents might deny for me, in a polite way.

"Elsa, did you see the queen?" Hatter whispered.

I turn my head around and see, then turn my head back to Hatter.

"No. Did you see her?" I replied.

"I haven't, too. I wonder where she is."

"Probably with the Knave of Hearts."

We laughed. Then, Hatter's face turned into a confusion.

"How did you know about this ... heart thing? " Hatter asked.

"It's in the..." I trailed off.

Oops. I think I'm overreacting. I can't tell him this is all in the story. Well, some of them are not since I'm here.

"In, what?"

I tried to change the topic, then the music stops and everyone bowed.

We quickly bowed.

"Tell me." Hatter asked again, but this time, it's in a stern way. Then, his angry suspicious look gone, facing to the other way.

"Look! There's the queen!" He said. I'm pleased the topic changed so quickly.

I turned and look. I gasped.

Oh my god! Is that really...


	5. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER FIVE~**

Is that Anna?! She looks like Anna! That braid, the freckles and her look! This world is crazy! Anna isn't a bad person! She's my sister!

I can't poison my own beloved sister! She is my only sister in my whole life!

But, this is a different world, that means she is not Anna. Or maybe she is REALLY Anna!

"I... I can't poison the queen." I said, backing away.

"Why not? You promised us! And you won't be able to go back home!" Hatter said, looking surprised.

"It's ..." I trailed off when Hatter closed my mouth.

Hatter sighed. "Come, outside. I want to know why." He said and pulled me outside.

* * *

We went outside to the garden, telling the guards to stay away from us. I told Hatter everything, including when I'm under the tree a reading book.

"So, in your world, Anna is your sister?" Hatter said.

I nodded.

"And you think this is all a dream?"

"Y...Yes." I said, scared of what will he answer to me.

"This is a different world. In Arendelle , people think you are sleeping. Actually, you went to the other world. What they are seeing you as is actually the Wonderland's mimic doll."

"Mimic doll?"

"Wonderland's mimic dolls are the ones that takes over your world, they look exactly like you, except they appeared sleeping."

"Does their heart beat like real human does?"

Hatter chuckled. "To convince them you are really sleeping.".

I laughed and frowned. Am I really going to kill Anna.

"Listen, Elsa." He said. He raised my chin. "Look at me, Anna. Look."

I look at him, with a sad face.

"Elsa,you must kill the queen or you will never go to your own world, never see your family again. You will appear sleeping for eternity if you don't return within a month."

I sighed. "I will." I said.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Hatter smiled. "Well then. Don't do that pout face, let's finish this. Or March might be tattling for good."

* * *

Unfortunately, as we came inside, the ceremony has ended.

As we left the castle, Hatter became very angry. I always feared of losing my sister, but I also feared of people who became angry because of me.

"We are bloody late!" Said Hatter, his face shows that he is really angry. He cursed under his breath, but I couldn't recite what they are. Not because of explicit, it's because I was too guilty to even bother about it.

He calmed down. "Any other plan, Elsa?"

I groaned in disappointment. "Great. This is all my fault. Now, where am I going to sleep?" I said.

"You are going to sleep with Rosette. Hope you get a motivation." Hatter said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Fine." I moaned.

I'll be getting one of March's tattle. Also with that mad, mad, mad stupid Hatter.

I don't know why am I mad with Hatter when it is clearly my fault. Is it the way he answers or, is it just normal?

We came back to the tea party, which is here bright when it is already midnight.

March tattled to me and Hatter. Tina and Toby try to calm down March, but the disappointed rabbit won't stop tattling. Hatter sent me to Rosette's house, when I arrived at Rosette's house, he had vanished.

* * *

**About the mimic dolls, you might be confused. Me too, a bit, when I check back the story ._. **

**Does this mimic doll thingy remind you one of Bleach's episodes? Me either. **


	6. Chapter Six

**ASDFGHJKLRTASSFF!**

**Huhuhu! This chapter is terrible! Please apologize me for my lack of ideas! **

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX~**

I wore a peasant dress that Rosette gave to me. I let go my braid, making my hair fall down.

"Rosette, are you sure you aren't going to sleep tonight?" I asked, sitting on the bed.

"No, not today! It's okay, I'm used to not sleeping. I'm a witch." Rosette said and went to the door. "Oh! And, if you need me, I'll be at the room I showed to you."

I nodded and Rosette left the room.

What is my next plan? Ugh...

I went to sleep, I'm too tired to think for today.

* * *

The sun shine so bright that from a dark room turned into a room that is like filled with lights. I can hear the birds chirping, but the tune is different and beautiful.

I stretched and sat crossed legged on the bed, smacking my dry lips.

I think again about what plan should I make.

AH! I have my power! Why didn't I think of it earlier?

Maybe the atmosphere disturb my mind.

I twirl my finger in circles, but nothing happened.  
I do the second time faster, also, nothing happened.

What's happening? I have ice power, where has it gone? This is a dream. What Hatter said was all such pathetic lie.

Wait. If you are dreaming, you must shut your eyes very tight and open them back to wake up.

I closed my eyes, and opened back. Nothing happened. This is real, and I must say I regret saying Hatter a liar, but how in the world I lose my magic?

My hair is still pale blonde, it should be brown like Anna's. What am I going to do? I'm clueless, puzzled, _lost. _Right now, back in Arendelle, I must be playing with Anna, chatting with her. But, since I'm stuck in this world and have to complete someone's help by killing the queen, things are getting a lot more 'better'.

We would talk about our parents, life and boys. Mostly, boys. We had been alone together in the castle, and what most ordinary girls need, a boy to be as a partner. We wouldn't tell this to our parents, they will find a partner for us or some prince might get us an attention like a peacock getting a mate.

Speaking of mates, the queen really needs to calm down and be a good little girl. With the help of a faithful, kind and patient husband who can handle a bad, bad wife.

But, don't think that is easy like counting 10 to 1 backwards. It's like guessing what is the last number in the universe, when there aren't one! Possibly, not even a man would like an evil queen who gives unfair laws to the country, or to the world.

I'll just take this as the hardest challenge in my life, just to return to my own world.


	7. Chapter Seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN~**

March and I sneaked into the queen's castle, examining each faces of men in the castle. It's hard to pick one, when most of them are not-so-great looking. March said I didn't need to pick the good looking ones, just the ones that look like liking to the queen.

But, hey, the queen's look is so familiar with Anna so I must pick the good looking ones.

After all, girls like handsome guys.

"Ughhh! Not a single guy is perfect!" I moaned.

"Yes, sure it is. When the knights never opened their helmets."Said March.

The sneaking place is small and cramped I have to crawl. My back aches and I stretch, my head hits the ceiling.

"Ow...!"

Suddenly, when I was stretching, I saw a knight opened his helmet as he left a room. I suppose it's the queen's room.

He had blonde hair, brown eyes and he looks quite stunning. I'm sure the queen will like him, but the main question is, does he like the queen?

I think he is not mean like the others, all obedient to the queen.

"PSST!" I hushed, nobody was around there except for that knight.

The knight didn't hear. "PSSSTTT!" I hushed even louder.

The knight look around, then turn above. He startled at first, but he nodded in return.

He entered the sneaking place, isn't quite the size for a huge man.

"Why do you have to call me?" Asked the knight. He is sweating.

"Can we talk at the tea party, please?" Said Hare. "This place might smash you both's spine!"

* * *

The Knight ate almost half of the food on the table. At first, he was a bit shy. Then at last, he let go all of his inner appetite.

He wiped his mouth with the handkerchief and sat properly.

"Hey. My name is the Knight." He said.

"The Knight what?" I asked.

"Knight, only." Said Knight.

I nodded. "I'm Elsa."

"I'm March."

"I'm Cheshire" Said an invisible voice.

"I'm Hatter."

"Oh, nice to meet you all!" Said Knight, happily. "What makes you bring me here?"

We changed glances, with 'who is going to talk first' faces.

I sighed. "Knight." I gulped before I jump to conclusions. "Do... Do you have any feelings to the queen?"

Knight looked at me, surprised. He shook his face. "Oh, no. Not at all. Is that the only thing you bring me here?"

I begin to sweat. Come on, boys! Speak up! "I.. I... I'm not exactly from here. Well, sort of... I'm from.. Arendelle! Yes! Wait. No, no, no. I'm from the other world in a land called Arendelle." Knight twitched his eyebrows, looking at me furiously.  
I grabbed Hatter's knee under the table, shook it hardly. He didn't talk. I poked his thigh and he somehow jerked, knocking the table with his knee.

Hatter look at me, giving the silent "HEY!". He look at Knight, and gave his goofy grin. Great start, Hatter.

As we all together told Knight about everything, from me to the others.

"That is weird, yet unbelievable. But, I still have trust on you both." Said Knight.

"You don't believe us?" I asked, twitching my eyebrows. He looked away and nodded.

"Fine." I moaned. I begin to walk out from the place. I went to each pathways, and still encountered them.

"Okay, okay!" Knight said at last. "I trust you, all of you!"

I sat back to my seat, which is next to Hatter.

"I do have a crush on the queen, well, a little. But, you do know her attitude. The only weakness within her beauty." Knight begins. "That queen will never had her attitude change."

"As I expected." Hatter said, shifting his numb legs. "But, you do know girls can change when it comes to boys." He faced to me and winked.

I knocked his elbow and he chuckled.

"That kind of queen doesn't need fixer upper! She will never change!"

"Unless you believe, Knight."

"Oh really? Do you ever seen her fall for a guy?"

"We never had before, but look at you. She would fall to her knees! Am I right, Elsa?"

He knocked my elbow.

"Yes, yes she would." I said, rubbing my elbow. "And..Are you willing to make changes? To change Wonderland into a better place."

He nodded. "Anything for the sake of Wonderland."

"Annnnnnndd.. Love?"

"And love." He said, like it was regretful to say that.

* * *

We are at the queen's castle, not exactly, hiding in a tree. There are lots of guards in the queen's huge puzzle-like garden, however, they are not noticing we are hiding in the tree. If you go further at the garden, you'll get to the queen's castle. If you go to the end of the garden, you will ended up in the forest. Yes, we are in the forest.

"Remember, Knight. Do your thing." Hatter reminded Knight.

I rolled my eyes. "His thing was; That hat is just too much." I said.

I looked away and I know that Hatter is looking at me angrily. "Excuse me."

"Jeez, Hatter. Don't be so.. angry." I said and pulled his right cheek playfully.

_Elsa, you are playing with a guy's cheeks. _

_Elsa, isn't he cute?_

"ARGH!" I grunted. They both look at me, surprised and Hatter closed my mouth with his hand.

The whispering in my mind is really disturbing me!

"Elsa, are you crazy?" Hatter said.

"No.. It's just..." I sighed. "Never mind. Let's do this."

_You are embarrassing yourself._

...

|  
_You have feelings towards him._

NO.

|  
_Hey, he's touching you. Are you blushing?_

I touched my cheeks, it is burning. I have to stop this blushing.

Turning to Hatter, who is closing my mouth, eyed at the Knight, very focus.

I tapped his right shoulder, and he squished my lips together with his fingers.

I pinched his arm, making him moan.

"Stop, Elsa! Don't make me push you!"

"Gymmet uff hamfs ooffs meefss!"

"What?" He released his hand, wiping the palm at his pants.

"Never mind. Eyes on, Hatter."


	8. Chapter Eight

**CHAPTER EIGHT~**

**KNIGHT'S POV**

I walked into the castle, the fancy poshie castle.

Okay, people. I like the queen a little, not so much. It's not like until I'm gonna confess to her, propose and then get married and have lots and lots of children.

Just like a little.

I just wanted to help Elsa and help the people of Wonderland. Suffering with her nonsense rules, such an ill queen.

I stopped at the middle of the throne room. What am I gonna do? How will I start this?

Heh, let's just say, I didn't make up ideas at the first place.

I watch as the queen walked downstairs, wearing her new dress.

Her dress isn't that _new_. It has the same colors as her present dresses. It is white, black and red.

This one followed the shape of her slender body, and the skirt is long. It trail behind her as she walked further.

She looked at me, and quickly turned her head up while shutting her eyes, showing how _grand _she is.

Then, she accidentally stepped on her skirt.

_Bad move, Queen of Hearts._

I sighed and quickly ran towards the stairs. If I let her trip and roll, she might blame me for not saving her.

"UCK!" She cried as she fell in my arms. Her hair brushed to my nose.

Dammit, do I really need to sneeze right now, RIGHT AT THE QUEEN?

"T.. Thanks, sir." The queen said and rose up. Biting my lower lip, I gave a weird smile.

She furrowed, then shook her head.

"You must be Knight, am I right?" She said, dusting her skirt with her hands.

"Yes, yes I am"

"Do you like my dress?" Why does she have to ask that?

"Umm..." I examined the dress. "Yesss?"

"You are free to be with your... pet." She quickly adds.

With my pet?

"You mean, with S.. I mean, the reindeer?!"

"Yes. And I mean it."

I laughed, picked her up, and twirl her around. To my surprise, I tripped from the stairs.

I fell on the ground with the queen on me.

Shit. It hurts and this is awkward.

"This is... awkward." She said. Our lips are very near.

I'm blushing, she is too.

"Do you obey the queen?"

"Of course I do."

"Will you accept what I'm going to do?"

"What are you going to do?" I said.

Suddenly, she kissed me. She let me go when I was out of oxygen.

I got up quickly, staring at the ceiling.

"That's.. That's the most happiest thing I've ever done." She said, sitting on the floor while playing with her lips with her fingers.

"In your queenly life?" I scoffed.

"I have to admit, yes."

"Well, that's sweet." I pressed the word sweet.

She got up and went to me. "Knight... Do you like me?"

That's a hard question.

"Uhhhh... A little?"

"WHY?" She yelled.

"Woah, woah , woah. If you want a man to like you, you better have anger management." I raised my hands in defense.

"Oh.. Uh.. Sorry." She said. "I'm kinda embarrassed but.. I love you."

I chuckled awkwardly. This is fast. Very fast.

"_You need to change her._" Like Hatter said.

I sighed. I don't want her to brawl. I want her to realize and pleased by doing something I won't do in a million years.

"_I have to fixer upper, _

_A lady who's the queen, _

_I should make her proud and her people proud of her, _

_By fixer upper.. her attitude"_ I climbed up the staircase.

"_Will you accept me, _

_What I'm going to do,_

_Wish you won't kill me for this, _

_And when you become a good queen, _

_I will.." _

I begin to slide down the stair handle

"_Marry, marry youuu!" _

I landed in front of the queen, but standing.

"Will you?"

She giggled. "Of course I do!"

FINALLY! A challenge solved! Next challenge is gonna be fixing her ugly attitude, and I wish she doesn't literally kill me for this.

* * *

**A Krista.. Ehem.. I mean... A Knight x Queen chapter.**

**I have to do this chapter really quick because I'm busy. **

**I will update chapters soon! Be patient! You can recommend, review or correct me if there is wrong! ****^v^ **


End file.
